Love Itself
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Alphonse hasn't been more happier in his life. With his brother, Edward Elric, And their love was more powerful then Equivalent exchange itself. They've already committed so many Sins, Just one more.


**Hello! I just wanted to make a cute little fluffy one shot, Which I haven't done before, So gomen... GOMEN. Well, I wanted to do something out of my comfort zone... So I packed up my blankets, Pillows, Stuffed animals, Anime dolls, My anime giant poster, Not really a poster. But it has anime on it, And my ipod touch to go out in the world, Outside of the comfort zone! So please forgive me! Bows down* Gomen...** , **Just letting you know I'm a huge fan of Elricest! And FMA And winry! Gotta love that bitch... **

**Warning: The only thing you might find disturbing here... Al is in his ten year old body, But they are in the other universe :3 I just love the shota thing.**

* * *

The Elric brothers lived in a quiet town, Hills surrounding the area and the skies were clear, And the sun was burning hot, It was the perfect day to get out and have some fresh air, Picking flowers, Humming as the breeze made Al's short hair fly in every direction as he smiled, Looking into his brothers eyes as they were laying stomach flat on the field, Every time Al looked into Edward's golden eyes that seem to pierce his soul, He felt butter flies in his stomach, Making him squeak every time he would feel a small bulge in his pants, He remembered his whole adventure with Edward, And was very confused when He brought Edward back to life with alchemy... And ended up being in another universe, With his brother.

When they saw each other, Tears poured down their faces as they ran towards each other, And gave a bear crushing hug, Ignoring the destruction around them.

Thankfully, The war had stopped around a year ago, And the Elric's Were in peace. Every Time Edward had a nightmare Of his little brother leaving him, Or dying, He would wake Al in the middle of the night, And Al held Edward close to him, Murmuring sweet nothings in to his ear in till he would drift to sleep. The same was for Al, He would have constant nightmares similar to Ed's.

Edward will remember and always will remember What Al said to him in the middle of battle, Life or death, "Where ever you go, I go brother." He whispered softly, His voice in tears as blood trickling down his head due to the large gash. Ed choked on tears holding his little, fragile, Brother close. His bloody blouse wrapped around Al, Edward made contact with Al's cheek and his cheek, Savoring the remaining warmth of him, That may or not stay, Wet tears fell on Al's face, Blood and Tears, Brotherhood, That's all that mattered, Not alchemy, No one.

"I love you Al." Edward whispered, Looking at the ceiling, He was on his back, arms behind his neck, Thinking about past events. Edward's ears perked up at the sound of Al cooking downstairs, He let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his sweaty hair, Panting slightly because he raced Al into the house. He ended up winning... So that's why Al has to cook, Usually Al cooks, Not when he's sick or not feeling well enough, But the kitchen ended up being a mess every time Edward tried to cook, And even clean!

The house was quiet, accept when they're walking caused the floors to creak, And the birds chirping outside. Edward sighed and got off of his bed, His foot steps were loud, Almost as if he were stomping, This made Al get his attention, Looking up from his book and scowling.

"Ed! Be quiet! I'm trying to read... um... A book!" Al said, Wrapping his hand around the book blocking Edward to see the cover, Edward walked to the couch, And arched his brow as he saw Al scurried at the edge, Awkwardly leaning against the arm rest, Unable to say anything he stuttered uncontrollably, Edward was curious and wanted to see what Al was reading, So he did his signature cat like smile, Scooting closer to Al, Making Al's stomach pool with heat.

"B-B-Brother, N-No!" Al stuttered, Red flooded his face and squeaked as Edward snatched the book from him, Making Al cover his face in shame, Edward gasped at the cover, Totally shocked, Red flooded his face as well.

"A-Al, T-This is fifty shades of grey! You're not sup-post to be R-Reading this stuff!" Edward stuttered loudly, His eyes affixed on the covered, Completely horrified that his little brother had been reading these kind of books, He didn't know exactly what the plot line in the book was, But the only thing he did know, That the book was a very erotic, Story.

"I-I told you not to look!" Al yelled, He blushed all fifty shades of red, Hands on his lap in shame, As he avoided eye contact with his brother, Who sighed relentless before settling the book on the table, And stared at Al.

"Well, Why were you reading it?" Edward mustered up enough will power to not blush, And surprising enough, He did. He was awaiting Al's answer, Excited to what he would say. Al's finger's Were twiddling, He twisted his back so he facing his brother, Looking down, Trying to focus on the couch but he knew that he had to face his brother, And tell him the truth.

It was a hard pill to swallow, But Al finally mustered up enough courage and was able to speak quietly.

"B-Because I... I don't feel well." Al said quietly, Embarrassed, Trying to think of what he's going to say. He felt like the wrong words were ruin his brother's relation ship with him, And was deathly scared of his Brother's reaction. Al closed his eyes, And thought. Now or never

"Because, I love you brother." Al blurted out, This took Edward back his eyes wide, Al whimpered waiting for Edward to yell that he was a freak and needed to leave but... He didn't... He was silent, Al opened one eye and squeaked as he felt a familiar warm hand on the top of his head, Patting it slightly.

"B-Brother?" Al was quickly cut off as Edward crushed his lips against his, A spark of amazement went through Al, His body quivered, It felt like electric shocks were going through his body, The kiss lasted for a minute, No licking, No tongue, Just a normal first kiss. And it was perfect. Even though it was in a really awkward position, Al blushed harder, And leaned forward in the kiss, Savoring the feeling. Even though it felt like it lasted for hours, They broke the kiss, Panting hard from a simple kiss.

"I love you too... Al." Edward said, Almost too causally, He chuckled and smiled, Leaning forward for another kiss. Al put his hands on his older brother's cheeks, Edward's arms wrapped around him, Their warmth was unbearable, They felt comfortable, This was right yet so wrong, But didn't have a care in the world. They've already committed so many other sins.

So why not one more?

Alphonse hasn't been more happier in his life. With his brother, Edward Elric, And their love was more powerful then Equivalent exchange itself.

One more Sin, Another Heart given,

And they all lived, Happily ever after.


End file.
